I Want You to Want Me
by Marz123
Summary: In the aftermath of Casey's break with everything Evan, Cappie and Casey struggle to find a place where they can both satisfy each other's needs while still being true to those they care about. C/C. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Greek:

**D****isclaimer**: I don't own Greek or any of the characters...yada yada you get the point

**A/N**: This story starts during A Tale of Two Parties right after Casey takes Betsy away from Ryan Prince. Casey never gets to kiss Ryan so in this story he will be a good kisser! R&R and please don't hesitate to throw ideas my way. I'm not entirely sure where I want the story to go...only that it will eventually be a C/C ending. Enjoy 3

Chapter 1.

Casey pushed a wobbly Betsey ahead of her, carefully weaving her in and out of the little groups of Greeks clustered together. Everyone seemed to be having a good time and she frowned as she thought of why she wasn't. Rebecca.

Rebecca had undermined her authority yet again, actually leaving the house when she was supposed to be the sober sister. Casey already knew where Rebecca _wasn't_ and she also had a pretty good idea of where Rebecca _was_.

Soft laughter jolted Casey from her thoughts, bringing her back to the Omega Chi party. She turned her head to the side to see Calvin and Michael, Ashley's French T.A., standing in a dark corner near the stairs. They were completely absorbed into each other, their smiles goofy and wide. They didn't even notice Casey and her drunken sister, who had stopped to throw herself at a Lambda Sig pledge, standing near by. _At least someone's having some luck tonight_, Casey thought sourly. She tried to pull Betsey away from the guy she was slobbering on but stopped as she caught a bit of Calvin and Michael's conversation.

"Wait, so Evan made you keep guys away from his ex?" Michael chuckled. "Seems desperate."

Calvin nodded, also laughing.

"You don't know the half of it," he said. "Evan's a good guy but he doesn't always go about things in the best way. Get this, he actually paid a guy a thousand dollars to stand the girl up."

Casey stilled and her breath came in short quick gulps as she watched Michael bring his hand up to Calvin's face. She saw him say something but she suddenly couldn't hear him past the furious beating of her own heart.

Something crashed to the floor beside Casey, startling her. She quickly looked down to see Betsey on the floor laughing. Casey realized she must have accidentally let of go the inebriated sorority girl. After picking the girl up from the floor Casey looked over her shoulder and found Calvin staring at her, his face ashen and his brow furrowed in worry. Michael chatted happily unaware that Evan's ex girlfriend had just overheard their conversation.

Casey spotted Rebecca and pushed her thoughts about the overheard conversation to the back of her mind. She had more pressing things to worry about.

"Rebecca," Casey said stiffly.

"Casey," Rebecca said with a little too much delight present in her voice. "I didn't think you would make it."

"Here, this is yours," Casey said, shoving Betsey at Rebecca. Instantly she was back in Casey's arms as Rebecca shoved her back.

"I didn't order this."

"You're the sober sister so she's yours. Now take her back to the house." Casey said shoving Betsey again.

"I can't as I'm not entirely sober myself," Rebecca said, defiantly pushing Betsey back like she was a hot potato.

Casey opened her mouth to tell Rebecca off when Cappie stepped up next to them.

"Casey, I knew you couldn't stay away." He said, his smile reaching all the way up to his eyes.

She looked at him momentarily, wondering if he was talking about the party or him. The gleam in his eyes made her decide that she really didn't want to know.

"Cappie, will you please tell your girlfriend to grow up and start acting responsible," she said turning her eyes back to Rebecca.

"Ahh Casey. This isn't about you and me," he said mocking her earlier statement. "This is about your problem with Rebecca so don't put me in the middle."

Casey was about to retort when Betsey doubled over and vomited on the floor in the middle of the KT living room. Casey glanced at Rebecca and sighed. The girl had a disgusted look on her face and Casey knew that she was going to have to take Betsey home herself. She might as well, she thought, bummed about having to blow Ryan off. But then again, Evan had probably already ended her date anyway.

Rebecca stood stiffly watching Casey push Betsey towards the bathroom. Cappie joked around with one of his pledges, telling them that he needed a clean up in aisle three. As Casey disappeared from view, Rebecca turned her gaze on Cappie.

"Cappie!" She whined, annoyed that he hadn't notice that she was waiting for his attention.

"Yes, dear?" He said, his eyebrows rose in mock obedience.

"I want you to start defending me to Casey. She made me the sober sister just to keep me from being with you and you know it!"

Cappie actually didn't think that at all. He knew, rather, that it was to keep ZBZ ties with Omega Chi strong. Ah, politics of the Greek system.

"Rebecca," he sighed. "When it comes to you and Casey…"

"Your Switzerland, I know." Rebecca said curtly, cutting him off. Frustration furrowed her brow as she struggled to make him fill her need to be more important in his life than Casey.

"Lets say that both Casey and I were drowning," she said, keeping her voice clear of anger. "Who would you save first?"

Cappie paused before a smile dawned his lips. Rebecca's shoulders eased as she let out a breath. He was going to say her.

"Neither," he shrugged. "I can't swim."

Rebecca's mouth dropped as she went to retort but he cut her off.

"Lets just go enjoy the party," Cappie suggested, putting his arm around her shoulders, his usual casual ease flowing into her where he touched her. "We've got plenty of booze now and our guests should be arriving shortly."

"Fine," she whispered, succumbing to him as he gently pulled her towards the back of the house.

Casey stared miserably into her beer as she sat at table with Ashleigh in Dobbler's. The noise was at an all time high as the din floated over the tables. Last night she had put Betsey to bed then laid in own her bed as Ashleigh scratched her scalp gently, telling her that she shouldn't let Evan get to her, that his manipulative ass wasn't worth crying over. She had felt strong this morning, ready to tell him off the first chance she got. But being completely ignored by Ryan Prince tonight made her upset all over again.

"Casey, why don't you just go talk to him?" Ashleigh said as she eyed Ryan over Casey's shoulder.

Casey looked up into her friend's face and shook her head.

"Evan's probably already done something. I'm not going to be humiliated again."

Ashleigh nodded but then stiffened as she stared at the door. Following her gaze, Casey's eyes narrowed in anger as Evan walked into the bar, a couple of his brothers flanking his sides.

Casey's eyes dropped as he looked around the bar. She wanted to have a word with him but she didn't want to do it here. She knew that if she attempted to talk to him she was going to explode and she definitely didn't want any witnesses.

"Hey," Evan's rich voice said as he stopped next to her. Apparently she hadn't dropped her gaze fast enough.

Casey nodded, barely acknowledging his presence as she sipped from her almost full glass of beer. Ashleigh, sensing a potentially tense situation brewing, eased out of her chair and headed to the bar for a refill.

"I was, uh, wondering if you wanted to grab some dinner," Evan said hesitantly. "I've got something for you that I think you're really going to love." He was holding up a large manila envelope.

Casey's eyebrows raised in response, curiosity getting the better of her.

"It involves Harvard Law School and a certain admissions rep that happens to be in Cypress," he said proudly.

Casey seethed, another way for him to manipulate her; Harvard Law was the school he was going to go to! She opened her mouth to tell him that they definitely needed to go somewhere more private but a loud go to hell came out instead.

"Excuse me?" Evan said, shock and confusion written on his face, as the din in the bar lowered a considerable amount.

_Crap_, she thought. _Now there is going to be a scene!_

"Did you pay Shane a thousand dollars to stay away from me?" She spat.

Evan's eyes went wide and he took a step back. "I…I.."

"Did you ask one of your pledges to keep guys away from me last night?"

"Casey…" Evan said trying to soothe her.

"Did you?" Casey snapped, standing up.

"Yes, okay?" He said through gritted teeth. "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

The bar was completely silent and Casey slid her gaze away from Evan. Her eyes darted around, noting that everyone was watching her.

Casey wanted to leave, she really did, but all these emotions were welling up, causing her eyes to water and the back of her throat to burn. She couldn't regain control of herself and that just ticked her off more.

"It wasn't enough for you to humiliate me. You had to hurt me too?" Tears threatened to spill.

"No Casey, I love you." Evan said quietly, his eyes dark. He slowly reached out to her but she jerked backwards, her back hitting the table causing it to move loudly.

"I don't see how that's possible," Casey said after a pause. "You humiliated me…more than once. You manipulated me. In fact that's all you've ever done since the day I met you."

"That's not true," Evan said quickly, his eyes showing a hint of panic.

"Yes it is. If you were the friend you pretended to be I might still be with Cappie. I loved him and you never once tried to defend him. But you always made sure I saw what a _great_ guy you were, didn't you?"

Evan opened his mouth to speak but Casey cut him off. "If you were such a good friend you would have let me try to figure shit out instead of making sure I had no choice but to come back to you since no guy would touch me!"

"I didn't ruin your relationship with Cappie! He was jerk and I did you favor by driving Shane away," Evan spat back, his fists clenched and his cheeks starting to redden.

"Yea, well do me another favor Evan…stay the hell out of my life!" Casey whispered. She grabbed her purse and pushed her way to the door before the tears could spill out of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Greek:

Chapter 2.

The minute the door closed the bar exploded with noise. Cappie watched as Ashleigh pushed away from the bar, worry heavy on her face. He locked eyes for a moment with Evan as his former friend spun on his heel and followed Casey and Ashleigh. Cappie felt a hard drop of guilt settle in his stomach as he lifted his beer to his lips. Just what had been happening in Casey's life since he abandoned her to be with Rebecca? No, not abandoned. He'd never abandon her; he was just busy.

"Cappie?" A small voice said from behind him as he polished off the almost full glass. He turned to see Rebecca standing behind him, an odd mix of concern and anger showing in her eyes. He had to do something. Even Rebecca expected him to, the thought crossing her mind before it had in his.

"I'll be right back," he said quietly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Cappie don't." Rebecca said, a dangerous warning tone in her voice, her hand gripping his arm tightly.

At that he stopped and turned, grabbing her hand.

"I'll be right back," he said as he brought her hand to his lips, barely brushing them.

_Hey, it's Casey. I can't answer right now soo_…click. Cappie sighed as he stuffed his phone into his pocket. It had gone straight to voicemail.

When he left the bar there was no sign of Casey, Ashleigh, or Evan. Deciding that Casey and Ashleigh would go back their house, he set off at a fast pace. He needed to catch her before she went inside or else he would never get her to come out and talk to him. And they definitely needed to talk.

"Cap?" A small shaky voice called out to him. He froze in his tracks and backpedaled to find Casey sitting on the curb between two cars. He had been walking so fast and his vision was so blinded by his thoughts that he hadn't seen her.

"Casey," he breathed. His stomach twisted as he looked down at her hunched figure. Tears still fell from her eyes making a stain on her knees, which were pulled close to her chest. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her knees, her bare shoulders shaking. Cappie could never stand to see her cry. It didn't happen often but when it did it made him feel sick. His chest hurt as if someone had kicked him there and his stomach clenched.

"Where's Ashleigh?" Cappie said, sitting down next to her, his feet planted at shoulder width apart and his arms lazily draped over his knees.

"I sent her home," she murmured. Cappie nodded at that, his gaze taking in her hazel eyes. Her long lashes stuck to one another and more tears escaped her although he knew she was trying to hold them back for him.

"Casey," he said softly moving to brush the dampness from her face. "You know I can't stand to see you cry."

She leaned her cheek into his palm, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry Cappie. I should never have…."

"Shh," he cut her off, soothing her with the gentle rubbing of his thumb on her cheek. "Don't blame Evan."

Eyes whipping open, Casey jerked her face away. "You're defending him? After all that he's done!"

"No, I'm not." Cappie said slowly. "I just know how it feels to love you and to watch you slipping away."

"Cappie," she said, extending the last syllable of his name as the tension in her shoulders eased.

"It makes a man desperate, making him resort to all kinds of things…like bribery." A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"That was different," Casey said flatly. "You bribed a T.A. so you could show me that I was making a mistake. Evan bribed Shane because he didn't want me to be happy unless it met his needs as well."

"I hurt you though," he said, remembering the anger in her voice the night that he had told her he wanted to be with her for the long hall. The night she had gotten lavaliered by Evan.

"No, you didn't. I was just angry. Angry that I let myself want you again."

Cappie's breath caught in his chest and he wished that he had known that little fact in that moment.

"I kissed you because _I_ wanted to," she continued, "not because you manipulated me into it. The reason I was there was your doing but the kiss was mine. We could have just finished the paper and I could have left, second guessing my feelings for Evan, but I wanted you. I couldn't stop and I was mad at myself."

Casey's tears had tapered off as they fell into their own thoughts. Each too afraid to reach out and grab what was right in front of them. Slowly Cappie brought his eyes to meet Casey's and the back of his throat closed. She was giving him a look that he hadn't seen in two years.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. He had seen a glimpse of it the night that she had used him to get back at Evan. He remembered her straddling him as he sat on his bed. He had been kissing the perfect peaks of her breasts, his arms wrapped tight around her waist and hers around his neck, her fingers buried in his hair. He had looked up to see if she was enjoying herself and there it was, that look. His reaction must have been all over his face because she had quickly covered it up, making him doubt that it was even there to begin with. But now as he looked at her tear-streaked face he knew he was seeing it. It was the look she gave him when all she wanted to do was be wrapped up in his arms.

Casey knew that he knew what the look meant and she made no attempt to cover it up. This fact sent a powerful punch straight into Cappie's groin and he stifled the urge to act upon it. She was so close to him and all he had to do was reach out and cover her lips with his. She wanted him to and he knew how she would react. Her body would go all soft and pliant under his touch and she would fold herself against him, fitting to his body better than anyone ever could, even Rebecca. _Rebecca_.

"Evan has always felt threatened when his name and his money couldn't get him something," Cappie said after clearing his throat. "That's the only way he knows how to live and as much as he believes that he wants people to see past that, he also fears that they will. He doesn't always handle things the way he should. Don't let yourself be hurt by him."

The look had disappeared from Casey's eyes as soon as Cappie had said Evan's name. Her shoulders slumped slightly and Cappie knew he had gotten his point across. He couldn't go back, not with Rebecca tugging him toward the future.

"Thanks Cap, you're a really good friend," Casey said giving him a weak smile, the first that Cappie had seen from her all night.

"Not good enough," he mumbled guiltily. When Casey's eyes turned questioning he added, "I didn't know you were going through such a rough time with Evan or Shane even. Look, just because you and Rebecca don't get along doesn't mean that you can't come to me when you have a problem."

"I know," she replied, taking his hand and squeezing it in reassurance.

Neither of them bothered to take their hand back but after a few moments Casey let go and sighed. "I think I need some alone time."

Cappie's eyes narrowed in suspicion and Casey chuckled. "I'll be fine." When he didn't look convinced she said, "Really. Maybe tomorrow I'll go find Ryan Prince and finish the date that was interrupted by me having to cover your girlfriend's ass."

Cappie gave her a lazy smile; things were going to go back to normal.

"Okay, but no more crying. If you do, I'll have to" _kiss your tears away_, he thought, "sic Spitter on you," he said after dramatic pause.

Casey put her hands up as if to say that there was no need to go to extremes. Smiling sheepishly she leaned across the space and threw her arms around him for a quick hug before pulling away. At that Cappie nodded, standing to leave her to her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Greek:

**A/N**: Thanks soo much for the awesome reviews! I'm glad you're liking the story so far. Well without further ado here is chapter 3...enjoy.

Chapter 3.

There was nothing Casey loved more than running in the early morning. The sky was a pale blue and grass was still damp with dew under her as she sat stretching. The campus wouldn't begin to wake for another hour and she hoped that the crisp air would help her clear her head. She had gone to sleep last night so confused and she didn't like the feeling.

Standing up, Casey pushed off into a light jog. Her ear buds pumped hard rock into her brain, causing adrenaline to wash over her muscles. As she picked up her pace she concentrated on her breathing and the road ahead of her. She did this until she passed the Kappa Tau house, her gaze automatically going to a second story window. She knew this would happen and she was prepared for the memories that flowed to the front of her mind.

_Cappie_, she thought. He had come looking for her after the incident at Dobbler's. He had sat by her and tried to make her understand why Evan had done what he had done. It didn't work of course, Casey was still mad at the guy, but she loved that even though Cappie hated him he had tried. Cappie sat so close and all she had wanted was to kiss him and let him wrap his arms around her. _What does that mean? That I want him back?_

Casey had picked up even more speed, her instincts telling her that she needed to put as much distance as possible between her and the KT house. The road disappeared from her sight and all she could see was Cappie sitting next to her, worry filling his blue eyes. But he didn't belong to her anymore, Casey reminded herself. He was with Rebecca. A small frown came over her face and she pictured Cappie soothing a crying Rebecca. It just didn't look right.

"Watch out," a voice said from somewhere behind Casey. She looked up a split second too late and she gasped as she fell at an odd angle. She hit the hard concrete, her cheek smacking the road.

Someone was at her side and she felt warm palms pull her to a sitting position. She looked up and she felt her face color when Ryan Prince's face swam into view.

"Are you okay?" He asked kneeling down in front of her. Casey looked down at herself. Her left ankle had already started to swell, she had a cut on her knee and her hands were scraped and if the stinging was any indication she knew that her cheek was scratched up as well. Casey nodded at him, too embarrassed to speak. He wore a plain grey tee shirt and a pair of black Sigma Nu running shorts. He wasn't sweating and he smelled like Zest soap, he must have just started his run.

"You know, you should watch where you're going."

Casey smiled sheepishly, "Thanks. I'll try to remember that."

"I'm sure you will cause if you don't you'll keep falling into potholes," Ryan chuckled. He looked down her shapely legs to see her ankle swelling underneath her baby pink Nike sock.

"Come on, let me take you back to my house so we can clean you up before I drive you to the Student Health Center. They won't be open for about another hour."

"Oh no, it's okay. I can walk back to my house. Ashleigh will drive me," Casey said as he helped her up.

Giving her an amused smile, Ryan let go of her so that she could try walking on her own. She took one step and her ankle gave way, making Ryan leap forward, his arms circling around her before she fell again.

"Come on," he said knowingly, "My house is closer."

CCCCCCCCCCCC

Casey opened the door and hobbled into the house, her crutches underneath her armpits. She turned slightly and smiled.

"Thanks Ryan. I'll see you tomorrow."

Ryan gave her a your welcome and a quick kiss on the cheek before turning and heading back to his car. Struggling, Casey pushed the door closed.

"What the hell happened to you?" A voice said just behind her.

Casey spun around, startled by the closeness and her recognition of the voice. She almost lost her balance and Cappie put a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"Cappie! What are you doing here?" Casey asked, feeling almost guilty that he had seen her coming home with Ryan.

"I'm calling on Rebecca," he said hesitantly. "What happened?"

"Oh. I…I was out running and I accidentally fell into a pothole."

Cappie gave Casey the once over. Her cheek had several scratches on it and her knee had a gauze bandage on it. Her ankle had one of those removable air casts on it.

"Are you okay?"

Casey inhaled deeply, bringing Cappie's scent into her. His warm hand was still on her arm and the worry in his eyes was undeniable. She couldn't remember him ever looking so worried about her, as he had last night and right now.

"I'm fine, Cap. It's just a bad sprain," She said lifting up a hand, showing him her scratched palm, as if to say you can back off now.

Cappie opened his mouth to say something but a loud oh my god intruded.

"Casey. Are you okay?" Ashleigh said, walking up to them and wrapping her bathrobe tightly around her at seeing Cappie. "When you called and said you fell I didn't think..."

"I'm fine. Just a sprain." Casey said again.

"You brought her home?" Ashleigh asked, addressing Cappie.

"He's here for Rebecca," Casey said as he shook his head.

"So early?" Ashleigh questioned, making Casey wonder why he was here so early as well. He usually slept until noon.

"Breakfast," he mumbled.

Ashleigh nodded in understanding and turned back to Casey. "So how did you…"

"Ryan Prince. He drove me to Student Health and even bandaged up my cut," she said picking up her leg slightly. Her cheeks reddened and her gaze flashed to Cappie as she remembered the feeling of Ryan's soft hands on her bare leg.

"Ready Cappie?" A voice called from the top of the stairs. Cappie let go of Casey's arm and turned to see Rebecca coming down, her hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle a yawn.

"You look like crap," Rebecca commented as she passed Casey and Ashleigh. At that Casey rolled her eyes. _No love from little sis_, she thought as she waved a silent goodbye to Cappie. As soon as the door shut, Ashleigh looked excitedly at Casey.

"Did you guys kiss or what?"

"What?! No!" Casey sputtered. "Why would I?"

"Cause, it's Ryan Prince and he was oh so your prince charming today!"

Casey relaxed as realization dawned on her. "Well, I was embarrassed as it was, seeing as he watched me fall flat on my face but… we do have a date tomorrow night."

Ashleigh squealed, bringing a smile to Casey's face as butterflies turned her stomach. _I have a date with Ryan Prince!_


	4. Chapter 4

Greek:

**A/N**: Thanks for all the great reviews. Yes, _Hush Hush Looks_, Ryan is going to play a big role in the story for Casey but don't you guys worry Casey and Cappie will be together...after a lot of denial...in the end. This isn't one of my favorite chapters but its a necessary evil. You'll see why soon. I promise. As always, Enjoy!

Chapter 4.

Casey stepped up to an empty table, struggling with her crutches and her handbag as she pushed herself into a chair. Ryan set a drink down in front of her and then settled into the chair opposite her with his own drink. Casey looked around, frowning slightly as people watched them from around their beers. Ryan had said that Casey could pick the location of their date and she had thought the comfortable, laid back setting at Dobbler's would make their first date a low pressure, not-expecting-anything-too-serious situation. She hadn't thought about how hard it would be to move through the crowded bar on crutches and that people would still remember her little outburst two days ago.

"I'm sorry," Casey muttered as Ryan began to notice all the people staring at them. "Ryan, what happened the other day…"

"Is none of my business," Ryan interrupted. "I've got baggage too. It kinda comes with the whole befriending the ex thing."

Casey smiled as she saw a group of Tri Pi's whispering at a nearby table. _I'm on a date with Ryan Prince, eat your heart out_, Casey silently told the room. On the far side of the room, someone else was watching her and her cheeks reddened as she locked eyes with them.

Casey quickly looked down at her drink; it was a sprite since she couldn't mix alcohol with the mild pain reliever she was taking for her ankle. She picked it up and took a sip from it as she watched Ryan do the same with his beer. He was watching her watch him and the idea sent little tingles down Casey's spine.

"So tell me about yourself, Casey," Ryan started. "I've watched you for a while now but I hardly know anything about you."

_He's been watching me?_ Casey thought, not sure if she should be flattered or freaked out.

"I know you have a brother. Kappa Tau, right?" Ryan continued.

"Yeah, Rusty just started at CRU this fall," Casey said looking over Ryan's shoulder at Rusty, who sat at a table near the bar with Beaver, Wade, and a pledge she thought was called Ben. "When he told me he wanted to rush a fraternity I thought he was crazy."

"Why?" Ryan asked, giving her a quizzical look.

"Obviously you don't know my brother," Casey laughed. "He is a polymer science major. When we were growing up I was out having a good time with my friends while Rusty sat at home solving ridiculously complex math equations. But joining Kappa Tau has changed him. He knows how to have a good time now. He still has the whole brainiac thing going on but he can let loose too."

"It's cool that you can share the whole Greek thing with your brother. My older sister is a CRU alum but she wasn't Greek. She still doesn't get why I rushed."

"Yeah, it's a good thing. Rusty and I weren't close until he rushed. I just didn't have anything to talk about with him until he came into my sphere of the universe."

Ryan beamed at her, making Casey self-conscious. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing," Ryan chuckled. "Your emotions play over your face so visibly and clearly you love your brother. I just think it's endearing, that's all."

Casey was about to reply when some stepped up to their table, addressing Ryan.

"Hey Ryan. Sorry to bother you man but Pledge Cooper is…uh…having a problem," he hesitated as he eyed Casey.

Ryan's smile dropped into a frown.

"Cromwell, I'm on a date. Can't this wait until later?"

The man shook his head and said that Cooper only needed to talk to him for a minute.

"It's okay Ryan," Casey said, her eyes darting to the far end of the bar. "You're the pledge educator and if one of your pledges needs you it's fine."

Ryan smiled. "Thanks Casey. I really appreciate you understanding."

"I was once pledge educator myself and I know how important it is to make that connection with your pledges. I'm just gonna hobble over to talk to a friend. I'll be back in a minute."

Cromwell when to go get the pledge in question and Ryan stood to help Casey out of her chair.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Casey came to a stop at the table and frowned as Cappie gave her an amused smile. Was he actually laughing at the fact that she had struggled to get across the bar to talk to him?

"Hiya Limpy."

Casey tried to maintain her glare but broke out into a smile. "Hiya back. Whatcha' doing over here all alone?"

Cappie watched as Casey's eyes skipped over to where Rusty sat.

"I'm waiting for Rebecca."

Oh, Casey mouthed. She looked back at Ryan, he was sitting with a scrawny red headed boy, a smile plastered to his face.

"Uh, so I was wondering what you thought about Ryan," Casey asked hesitantly. Cappie's eyebrows rose high on his forehead.

"I just trust your judgment that's all." She added.

Cappie just stared at her, "Really?"

"Well you know, ever since the whole…" She didn't want to say Evan thing. She didn't want to bring him up so she just gestured at the room wildly with her hand.

Cappie nodded slowly as if he couldn't believe that she actually wanted his opinion.

_Why is that so hard to believe?_ She thought. _All I want is for him to say he likes Ryan. Right?_

"Well…What do you think of Ryan?"

"I think he's a douche," Cappie said shrugging.

"What?"

Cappie gave her a small sigh and looked past her to her date. "He's a good guy but you could do so much better."

"What's wrong with him?" Casey asked, turning as best as she could with her crutches to look at him. Ryan was good-looking, sweet, smart.

"He's so up tight. Look at him; he can't even relax while drinking a beer. He looks like he has a stick shoved up his ass."

Okay so maybe he was a little stiff and needed a personality but that was no reason to condemn the guy.

"Well not everyone can be like you," Casey said turning around and eyeing his lazy smile and the relaxed way in which he sat on his chair, his shoulders slightly slumped and his hand curled loosely around his beer.

"Casey," Rebecca intruded as she walked up to the table, "Don't you have someone else's boyfriend to stalk?"

"Hey Becks. Nice to see you too."

"Why is it that every time I see Cappie, you're hanging around like a lost little puppy? Shoo." Rebecca retorted, waving her away rudely.

"Rebecca," Cappie pleaded.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Switzerland?" She snapped back.

"You know what? You're right. I'll get you a drink," He said sourly.

Casey gave them a questioning look but Rebecca turned on her before she had a chance to wonder what that meant.

"Look Casey, Cappie doesn't want you anymore. You aren't going to get him back so why don't you do yourself a favor and stay away from him." Rebecca said angrily, her eyes suddenly blazing.

"Becks, stop making an ass of yourself," Casey said, cursing that fact that her crutches probably took away from her angry demeanor. "This jealously thing is getting old and someone is going to get tired of it." Casey let her eyes drift over to Cappie who was standing at the bar with his back to them.

"See you later," Casey added sweetly as she turned slowly with her crutches. Normally she wouldn't have turned her back on someone she was having an argument with, especially that she was on crutches but this was Rebecca that she was dealing with. The girl was the queen of public relations and Cappie would be majorly pissed off if Rebecca were to push Casey while her back was turned and she was in crutches.

"Hey Ryan," Casey called as she slowly got closer, ignoring the different looks she was getting from both Rebecca and Cappie. "Wanna catch a movie?"


	5. Chapter 5

Greek:

Chapter 5.

_Two Weeks Later_

Casey sat at a table in the quad drinking a steaming cup of coffee. She took a sip and rolled the hot liquid around in her mouth before swallowing it, enjoying the hazelnut flavor. Ryan sat opposite her, watching her as he often did. They had been dating for two weeks and she knew him well enough to know that he was extremely organized, that he could actually cook, and that he liked observing people. It bothered her the first night, the way he watched her intently, his sharp mind cataloging her movements and habits. She didn't mind it so much anymore.

Ryan tapped his foam cup lightly with an index finger as if he wanted to say something but was waiting for her to let him know that it was the right time. Casey took one more sip of coffee before she set the cup down and folded her hands in her lap.

"What's wrong?"

Ryan stopped tapping the cup, realizing that she could read his movements almost as well as he could read hers.

"Casey," he started softly. "These past two weeks have been great."

_Uh oh,_ Casey thought. She tensed up in her chair as he paused, collecting his thoughts.

"You are one of the most amazing girls I've ever met. You're honest, free spirited, and confident. You love your house and your friends." He said extending his hand, asking her to give him hers.

She did.

"I just wanted to, I needed to tell you that over this short time I've really enjoyed hanging out with you. I care about you."

Casey felt all the tension flow out of her body as a warm wave spread across her abdomen.

"I've liked you for a long time Casey," Ryan continued. "I just thought you should know how I felt."

Casey sighed, biting her lip. She liked Ryan, she really did but she had had two serious relationships while in college and she didn't think that she could take another one right now.

"Ryan," she started, getting up and abandoning her coffee cup. She stepped over to his side of the table awkwardly as he pushed his chair back. She was finally off her crutches but her ankle wasn't completely back to normal yet. Nestling herself in Ryan's lap, she looked down into his brown eyes. Emotion and wanting lit them up and Casey wanted to kiss him but she also wanted to make sure he understood where she stood first.

"I care about you too. I really do and don't take this the wrong way but I just can't do serious right now. I've had two serious relationships that completely crashed and burned. I don't think I could take another one."

Ryan though about this for a moment before a slow sexy smile crept up to his eyes.

"So we are talking light," he said softly, kissing her mouth lightly. "Airy," kissing her again but with more pressure. "And fun?" He said with one last lingering kiss.

"You got it," Casey whispered, smiling against him. Ryan slipped his tongue in her mouth, touching hers, as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. He tasted like mint and coffee, _yumm_.

"Agreed," he said as he pulled away, looking up into her eyes to show her that he really meant it. They would keep this relationship fun.

"Well in that case," Casey giggled, pressing her lips to his again. He responded, his lips becoming heavy with excitement as he rubbed her through the gauzy material of her black short sleeve button down blouse.

Casey tilted her head to the side and settled in closer to Ryan as she sat in his lap. Just as she was about to sink in and stay there awhile she was startled by someone's shadow falling over them and she pulled back quickly to see Evan standing in front of them.

Casey stiffened in Ryan's arms and he sensed her unease. Standing up, Ryan slid Casey off his lap and stepped in front of her.

"What do you want Chambers?" Ryan said calmly looking down at the slightly shorter man.

"I need to talk to Casey," Evan said.

"I don't think so."

"That's up to her," Evan shot back.

"It's okay Ryan," Casey said, walking uneasily back to her chair and plopping down. "I'm going to listen to what Evan has to say and then he's going to leave me alone."

Ryan looked at her as if to ask if she was sure she wanted to do this.

She nodded. "It's fine. I'll see you tonight."

Ryan picked up his coffee cup and walked away, his long strides confident and strong. Casey knew he wasn't fazed by this and he liked that. If it had been the other way around Evan would have stalked off, jealously marrying his walk.

"What do you want?" Casey echoed Ryan's words as Evan sat down.

"I wanted to apologize." He started, his eyes lacked the hardness that she had seen two weeks ago in the bar. "I was wrong Casey, about everything and I'm sorry."

Casey blinked, not responding to his apology.

"I didn't try to manipulate you into going out with me two years ago. Yeah, I wanted to be with you and it killed me that you were with that loser but I had real feelings for you and I hope you know that. I shouldn't have broken up with you last semester. We had a good thing and I was a jealous idiot, I can see that now. I'm sorry that I bribed Shane and that I tried to manipulate your time at the party. That was wrong and I just didn't know how to deal with you moving on. I know it's too late to get you back but I was hoping that we could be friends. Real friends. No more bribing and no more lying."

Casey's throat closed up and she couldn't respond, not that she wanted to anyway. She just looked at him, trying to keep the emotion from showing up on her face. Evan sighed at her lack of reaction. He bent down and slipped his hand inside his messenger bag. He came back up with a manila envelope, the one that he had with him at Dobbler's that night.

"I think I'm finally moving on Casey. Franny wanted to tell you but I think I needed to say it first. We've started dating. It's not serious but it's a step. I'm moving on." He put the envelope down in front of her. "Dr. Charles Roosevelt is an admissions rep for Harvard Law School and a friend of the family. He's been in Cypress for a little R&R these past two weeks but he's going back to Boston in two days. I made an appointment for you with him. Even if you don't want to go to Harvard, this connection will help you with any law school you want to go to."

Casey didn't touch the envelope or say thank you. She didn't do anything. _Franny and Evan are dating?_

"Will you at least accept my apology?" Evan pleaded.

Finally Casey opened her mouth. "I can't do that today. Maybe someday but you betrayed my trust and I can't easily forgive that, not twice."

Evan lowered his eyes and nodded before getting up and leaving her alone with her coffee and the envelope.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Casey walked awkwardly down Greek Row, annoyed as hell. Everyone was moving on but why wasn't she? After Evan left she could no longer enjoy her warm coffee. She dumped it and took the envelope with her back the Zeta Beta Zeta house. She wasn't going to go to the meeting. She didn't need Evan's help and she didn't want it either. She could get into law school all on her own, thank you very much. The only reason she was keeping it, in fact, was for the Harvard Law School pamphlets. They gave all sorts of good information on the different types of law and she had yet to pick a concentration.

That aside, she went into the house and was immediately confronted by Franny. She had said she was sorry and that she didn't know how it happened but it did. Frankly, Casey didn't care what Evan did. She did feel minor concern for Franny but her older sister had said she could handle herself. After reflecting on the events of last semester, Casey figured that she could handle herself and she wouldn't try to get in between whatever Evan and Franny had.

Casey walked past the KT house and her mood worsened. Cappie had also moved on. He had moved on with Rebecca. Why were her ex boyfriend's moving on with her sisters? First Cappie with her little sis and now Evan with her big sis. Why was everyone moving on but her?! Well tonight she was going to move on. She was going over to the Sigma Nu house and Ryan was going to make an early dinner then she was going to move on with her life.

Dinner had been amazing. Ryan actually set up a little table in small back yard of the Sigma Nu house with candles and red wine. The wine went perfectly with the Frutti di Mare that he had cooked. Everything was fresh: homemade pasta noodles his mom had sent him, his special sauce, and a bit of seafood mixed in. Christmas lighting and soft jazz had made it absolutely perfect. Yes, Casey had enjoyed herself; she was moving on.

Casey now sat on Ryan's bed waiting for him to finish washing dishes and come upstairs. She had offered to do the dishes since he had cooked but he insisted on doing them himself. She looked around his room; the walls were a boring beige, his rug and comforter a manly navy blue.

There were no posters on the walls, only a few picture frames on the dresser. She stood and looked at them. One was of Ryan and a woman slightly older than him. She wore a CRU sweatshirt and Casey guessed that it was his sister. She wasn't pretty but had the same charming quality about the eyes as Ryan did. The next picture was of him, a younger boy, and a couple in their mid 50s. She knew they were his parents and the boy was his younger brother. The next picture was of him and his ex girlfriend at the Tri Pi house. Casey frowned at the hugging couple.

"Hey," Ryan said, causing Casey to jump. She looked at him quickly trying to act as if she hadn't been looking at the picture.

"Ryan, you scared me."

Ryan smiled and walked over to her, giving her a light kiss on the cheek before taking the picture of him and his ex. He looked at it for a moment and then threw it in the empty trash bin next to his desk.

"Ancient history," he shrugged.

Casey gave him a weak smile. They were both moving on.

Moving into his arms, Casey circled hers about his neck. She pressed against him and put her lips next to his ear. He pulled them into movement as they swayed where they stood.

"Ryan," she purred.

"Hummm?" His hands settled at her waist.

"I was think we could try taking this….whatever this is to the next level?"

Ryan pulled back, light surprise on his face. Casey smiled her most seductive smile. It was all Ryan needed.

He swooped down and captured her lips with his. His kisses were heavy and lingering. Hands tight on her waist, Ryan pushed Casey back until she felt the bed at the back of her knees.

"Are you sure," Ryan grunted, taking his lips from hers.

"Yes," Casey said, although she wasn't sure at all. She moved her lips to his neck and her fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. Ryan threw his head back as her hands found his bare chest. Casey moved from his neck, making a wet trail down his chest, short hairs tickling her face as she kissed him. When she brought her head up to look at him desire was etched in his face.

Ryan quickly undid the buttons of her black button, opening it to reveal a black and pink lace bra, the stiff under wires pushing her cleavage up. Pushing her down on the and pinning her with his weight Ryan set his lips at her neck. Casey shifted under Ryan's weight as he lay on top of her, nibbling on her neck. Her face was turned away from him as she tried to enjoy the feeling of his hands on her body.

"Is something wrong?" Ryan asked, his breath crawling over the moist skin of her neck.

"Huh? No, nothing."

"You just don't seem like you're into it."

"I'm fine. Please don't stop," she said in what she hoped was a sexy voice.

Ryan gave her a small smile and turned his attention to the slope of her breast. She closed her eyes in an attempt to get into it, his lips leaving light kisses on her cleavage. Slowly she began to relax, allowing her hands to find the skin on his back underneath his shirt. She saw him with her mind's eye kissing her and she shuddered when he took her nipple into his mouth. She brought her hand out from under his shirt and tangled it in his brown shaggy hair. A moan escaped her as he whispered something, his breath cool on her moist nipple. She wanted to see his blue eyes; the passion behind them always turned her insides hot. She moaned again as he took her nipple again and she open her mouth to call him, to make him look up. _Cap_.

Casey jerked up and her eyes flew open. Ryan looked up a mix of alarm and passion in his brown eyes. _I was about to say Cappie_, she thought alarm filling her. _Did I say it out loud_? She looked panic stricken at Ryan who hovered just above her breast, the cup of her bra askew, reveling her nipple.

"What happen Casey?" Ryan asked. He didn't know. She breathed a little easier but she knew she couldn't do this now. Damn, she had been fantasizing about Cappie while she was with Ryan!

"I…uh…just remembered I was supposed to do something," she stammered. "Zeta Beta."

"So you need to go?" Ryan asked sounding disappointed as he slowly pulled himself up. It wasn't really a question.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Casey said, embarrassed, fixing her bra and quickly buttoning herself up.

She stood up and put her feet into her black flip flops and grabbed her bag off his desk. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek she promised to call him later. She practically ran for the door, leaving Ryan alone and confused in his room.


	6. Chapter 6

Greek:

Chapter 6.

Casey walked as quickly as she could with her weak ankle. The crisp air did nothing to cool her flushed skin as she headed home. She needed to think. She needed to regroup. She had wanted to move on and have sex with Ryan but Cappie intruded. He slyly slid into her mind, making Ryan's almost mundane touch feel erotic and oh so good. _Crap_, Casey thought sourly, shaking the thought from her mind. Why was this happening? This wasn't supposed to happen. Cappie and her were over. They had been for a long time. He had Rebecca and she had Ryan.

Music flowed past her confused thoughts and she looked up to find that she was passing the Kappa Tau house. She stopped as she realized that they were having a party. _How can he be having a party right now? After what's happened?!_ Casey thought, angry replacing her confusion. _Because he's moved on you idiot!_ Casey berated herself.

Casey realized that going home wasn't going to do anything. She was wound tight, really tight. What she needed was a drink, which she hadn't had since before hurting her ankle. She stared at the KT house, knowing that she could walk in and get supremely drunk. But she wouldn't go near that house right now, not even if Evan paid her a thousand dollars to do it. She couldn't go to Dobbler's, she thought as she started walking again. She had told Ryan that she needed to take care of urgent ZBZ business and one of his brothers would tell him that she had been there. Casey bit her lip as the image of a seedy bar with pool tables popped into her mind. The Lite and Easy had a quite atmosphere and thanks to the older clientele, no CRU students would be there. The drinks were cheep and she could work on her pool skills. _Why not?_ Casey thought. Cappie wouldn't be there. He is hosting a party.

Warm air hit Casey as she swung the door open and the smell of stale beer massaged her face. Her eyes flickered to the bar, two older men sat talking to the woman behind the bar. Casey recognized her from the last time she had been here. Moving forward, Casey's eyes went down the rest of the bar and found the other bartender, a heavy set man, talking to…

Casey froze, halfway between the bar and the door. The bartender was talking to Cappie. His shaggy brown hair hung in his eyes, which were glinting as he talked animatedly to the other man. If Cappie glanced to the right he would see her. Slowly Casey took a step back and then another, her eyes fixed on Cappie. Warmth spread across her abdomen as she remembered her fantasy, the way she imagined him kissing her breast. If she could just make it to the door…_shit_.

"Casey?" Cappie said, looking her way.

"Hey Cap," Casey said, changing her direction. She didn't want him to know that she had been trying to back away.

"What are you doing here stranger? I haven't seen you for almost two weeks and now here you are at my bar."

"I should ask you the same thing," Casey said stepping up next to him. "You know there is a party going on at your house, right?"

Cappie nodded and turned to the bartender, "A lemon drop for the lady please."

"Cap, you don't have to. I wasn't going to"

"So you came here for the water?" Cappie interrupted, his eyebrows high on forehead.

"No but I shouldn't," she hesitated, her mind returning to her fantasy.

The bartender put the drink down if front of Casey and Cappie motioned for him to put it on his tab.

"Cappie."

"It's just a drink Casey."

Casey knew that she shouldn't. She knew that she should just turn around and go home like she planned to when she left Ryan's. But looking at Cappie's charming smile, she realized she didn't want to leave. She needed a drink and Cappie always made her feel care free, like she didn't have any problems, even when he was at the root of them. Plus, she had wanted to kiss him the other night and he had made it clear that he didn't want to. He was in control even if she clearly wasn't.

"Fine, but I'm getting the next one."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The door to the bar swung open violently and Casey stumbled out, laughter spilling from her lips into the night. Cappie followed and grabbed her arm to prevent her from falling over. Still giggling Casey dug around in her purse and pulled out her car keys.

"I'll take those," Cappie slurred as he swiped them out of her hand and putting them in his pocket.

"Hey!" She protested. "How are we going to get home?"

"We're going to have to walk it," he said stumbling forward. Casey grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"I can't Cap," she said, giving him a pouty look. "My ankle hurts."

Cappie looked down her jean clad legs to her angle. He bent down to get a closer look, wavering slightly as he caught his balance.

"I've been on it all day," she said as he touched her honey smooth skin with his fingers. He took a deep breath, squashing his desire to caress her.

"I'll have to carry you," he said, standing quickly and pulling her into his arms. He cradled her against his chest as she protested. Staggering he pushed into motion.

"Cappie!" She squealed, slapping his shoulder with the hand that wasn't pulled around his neck. "You couldn't walk back to campus with me in your arms even when you're sober. Put. Me. Down!"

He did as she asked and when she straightened she suggested that he call someone.

"Everyone in my house is already drunk," he said shaking his head. "There's a party going on remember?"

Casey's eyes went narrow. "Hey, you never told me why you aren't at your own party," Casey said poking his chest.

Cappie quickly grabbed her hand as she went to poke him again, surprising himself with how fast his reflexes were in his drunken state.

"Come on, we'll sleep it off in my jeep," he said pulling her forward and ignoring her question.

Cappie pulled a stumbling Casey down the block to where his beat up Jeep stood. He unlocked the driver's side door and pulled the seat forward, helping Casey into the back. He got in after her and closed the door. Reaching forward he put the key in the ignition and turned it once. The radio came to life and he lowered the volume so that Hoobastank played softly in the background.

"You're going to kill your battery," Casey said as he leaned back into the seat, her legs came down and draped themselves over his. He put one hand on her leg and one hand along the top of the seat.

"It's okay. I have cables, you can just jump me later."

"Uh huh, I'll definitely jump you," she grinned at him. He eyed her for a moment, not sure how to respond. She sat next to him at an angle, her black button down shirt slightly open on top to reveal the tops of her breasts. Her hair was in her face and her eyes were glazed over.

"Careful, Case, I might not stop you," Cappie said with a chuckle. She was in a playful mood and who was he to dampen her spirits.

Casey bit her lip seductively and looked up at him, her eyes intensely boring into his.

Cappie's mind was fuzzy and he had suddenly forgotten how he ended up in the back of his jeep with the girl of his dreams.

"Cap, remember all the fun we used to have back here?" Casey said, her voice heavy and low.

Cappie couldn't take his gaze away from hers as he twisted and leaned forward, his hand slipping into her hair to find the back of her neck. Casey's lips parted as she took a sharp breath. All he had to do was pull her forward an inch and his lips would be on hers.

"What do you want Cappie? Show me what you want," she said, her smooth voice swirling around him, fogging his brain even more. Her hand came up and brushed the hair from his brow before settling on cheek.

He wanted to touch her and kiss her until she begged him to stop. He wanted to feel her move against him, hear his name drop from her lips in a mix of pleasure and agony. He wanted to bury himself deep inside and never move again but he knew he couldn't. He was with Rebecca and he wouldn't leave her. Not when he knew that she truly cared about him. She liked him for who he was and she accepted him.

"I can't," Cappie whispered as he sat up, his hand leaving her neck.

Confusion and embarrassment were etched on Casey's face as she sat up straight, taking her legs off of his.

"We can't be together, Casey," he added softly. "You think you want to now but in the morning you'll realize that you made a mistake. You need someone that has that ten-year plan. You need security and someone who is as sure about their future as you are. I can't give that to you Casey."

Casey looked away and held out her hand, tears welling up in her eyes. "Give me my keys," she said, her voice was harsh in between them.

"No Casey, you're drunk. You're not driving."

She shook her head violently and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I want to sleep in my car."

"Casey," Cappie pleaded, wanting to wipe her tears away.

"Just give them to me Cap!" She snapped. Her voice cracked. She quickly batted away her tears and held out her hand again. Cappie slumped as he dug in his front pocket. As soon as the keys hit her palm Casey jerked into motion. She pushed the passenger side seat forward and opened the door. Climbing out quickly she turned to close the door but stopped as her gaze met Cappie's.

"Rebecca told me to stay away from you," Casey said softly, tears sliding down her cheeks. "I think she was right. We shouldn't see each other anymore."

Cappie stiffened and opened his mouth to protest but she slammed the door and walked away towards her car.


	7. Chapter 7

Greek:

Chapter 7.

Casey groaned and tightened her closed eyes. Someone was knocking on her door. _What time was it_? Someone knocked again and Casey covered her ear.

"Ash, get that," she mumbled. The knocking continued. Annoyed, Casey opened her eyes and then snapped up to a sitting position. She wasn't home in her bed. She was in the backseat of her car. She looked to the right and she saw Cappie standing outside. He wore a smile but his blue eyes were clouded with exhaustion. For one hazy moment Casey didn't know what was happening but then the memories of an almost kiss clicked into place.

"Ow," she said as she slid over to the door. Her muscles were protesting after a night of sleeping crunched up in her back seat. Her head hurt and her stomach felt empty. All she wanted was to get home and take a hot shower.

Cappie stepped back as Casey opened the door and got out. The door banged closed behind her and she leaned against it. The sky was a pale blue and the moon was still visible in the sky.

"How do you feel?" Cappie asked cautiously, looking down at her in the pale light.

"Like hell," she said, self-consciously patting down her hair. Cappie watched her for a moment, his shoulders hunched and his hands in his pockets.

"Casey, about last night…" he started when the silence started becoming awkward.

"You were right, it would have been a mistake," Casey said cutting him off. "I meant what I said Cappie. We can't see each other anymore." She moved to walk away to the other side of the car but Cappie side stepped in front of her.

"Case, come on."

Casey looked up at him. His smile was still there and there was a hint of amusement in his voice telling her that he wasn't taking this seriously. He thought she was being silly.

"Just stay away from me," she said turning her back on him. He grabbed her arm before she could even take two steps away.

"What's this about? Yeah, we almost kissed last night but nothing happened. We've almost kissed lots of times and we actually did once, remember? Why are you taking this one so seriously?"

"Why are you not?" Casey retorted as she yanked her arm out of his grasp. True, they had almost kissed plenty of times while she was with Evan but she had never allowed herself to want it so much before. _Except that one time when we actually did kiss_. "Have you forgotten about Rebecca?"

"No, of course not but what does she have to do with us being friends?" Cappie asked. He was honestly confused as to why she was acting this way. Casey was trying to move on but being around him was making it entirely too difficult. She just didn't have the energy, or courage maybe, to explore the reason behind this with him so she just huffed and shook her head as she made her way to the driver's side door.

"Go home Cappie. Rebecca is probably waiting for you," she said as she yanked the door open.

"Casey," he pleaded. She locked eyes with him over the hood of the car for a moment but they were carefully neutral, showing no emotion.

Disappointed, Casey whispered a goodbye loud enough for him to hear before sliding into the car.

* * *

**A/N**: Hey everyone. Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I just thought that the moment between Casey and Cappie was too powerful to clutter it up with another scene. Casey is starting to realize her feelings for Cappie but is too scared to admit them so she runs away. Cappie doesn't understand whats going on and is hesitant about letting Casey see what he really wants. But I have a question for you guys. In this story Cappie is clearly hesitant about doing anything with Casey while he is with Rebecca, mainly because I have my own ideas about infidelity. But what about you guys? Would you hate it if Cappie cheated on Rebecca with Casey? Does it matter if its only kissing? It it okay since Casey and Cappie are clearly crazy for each other? I dunno, I'm struggling with this idea. Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Greek:

**A/N**: Wow. Thanks everyone for the reviews and all the advise. I now have a direction for my story thanks to you guys! I'm sorry to those who have been wanting to review anonymously. I didn't realize that I had it disabled. Its now enabled! I'm really trying to update quickly but this Sunday I'm performing in a show and I have work three days straight sooo I'm gonna try to update as quick as possible. Enjoy Chapter 8 :)

Chapter 8.

Cappie shut the big oak door behind him and wasn't surprised to find the house a mess. People were passed out everywhere and Cappie had to step over Beaver to get to the stairs. He couldn't wait to pass out himself as he had been up most of the night trying to get Casey out of his mind. He had almost kissed her and the way she had looked as she silently begged him to do it was enough to keep him up, wishing for a cold shower. A groan from the living room made Cappie stop on the first step.

Rusty, who had been passed out on the couch, sat up and ran a hand through his mused curly hair. His blue button down shirt was wrinkled and unbuttoned half way. There were red stains on the shirt collar and his pants were missing. Cappie cocked an eyebrow as he eyed his little brother's Daffy Duck boxers.

"Top of the mornin' to ya, Spitter," Cappie said in a convincing Irish accent as he came into the living room.

"Hi Cappie," Rusty said sullenly. "Where are my pants?"

"Ah, now that is a question that many brethren who have come before you have asked in vain."

"I think I have fur growing on my teeth," Rusty complained as he sat up and planted his socked feet on the floor, giving Cappie room to sit down.

"So, ah, what exactly happened last night?" Cappie asked eyeing Rusty's collar and switching his tone to a mock fatherly voice.

Rusty pulled at his collar and looked at the red lipstick stains with wide eyes. "I'm not sure. The last thing I remember is Tom and Dave teaching me how to do a body shot without spitting it out."

"Oh, to be young and free," Cappie chuckled. "No girl problems, no complications, just freedom."

Rusty looked at him knowingly.

"Its okay Cap. Ferret didn't take any offense. I doubt he'll even remember it."

"Oddly enough, I wasn't talking about Rebecca," Cappie said as he remembered why he had left his own party in the first place.

Ferret hadn't meant to spill that drink on Rebecca. He was a clumsy oaf and everyone knew it. She had overreacted and yelled at him in front of everyone. Cappie had tried to intervene, it was after all just a dress, but she yelled at him too, like he was a child or something.

"Why do you think everyone around here loves Casey," he had said after pulling Rebecca into the downstairs closet. "She wouldn't pull crap like that!"

The instant it flew out of his mouth he regretted it. Rebecca hated when his brothers talked about how they missed Casey's omelets or how there were always those foamy soap dispenser thingies in the bathrooms when she was around. Rebecca just stalked away and Cappie, who was brought down from his buzz, left the party in search of a Rebecca free zone.

"Cap?" Rusty asked, bringing him back to the present.

"Huh?"

"I asked, who are you talking about?"

"Casey," he sighed.

"What happen? I thought you guys were friends now."

Cappie hesitated for a moment but decided that if anyone could help him figure out what the hell was going on, it was Rusty. "Well, after I left here last night I went to this dive bar I know and Casey showed up. She was acting all cool and fun at first, then we almost kissed. I told her it's a bad idea, which she agreed with, and then she gets all upset and decides she doesn't want to talk to me again. When I asked her why she said it was because of Rebecca. Why, all of a sudden, does she have a problem with me dating Rebecca?"

Rusty shook his head, "Not all of a sudden. She's always had a problem with you dating Rebecca cause she felt like she had lost her safety net."

"She said that?" Cappie asked, now more confused then ever.

"Yeah. Look, Cappie, why don't you just ask her out? I mean, maybe she wants"

"No," Cappie said, cutting him off. "She's had plenty of chances and I'm not going down that road again."

"But…"

"Besides, I'm with Rebecca. I wouldn't just dump her like that to date Casey." Cappie couldn't do that to Rebecca and he didn't even want to. Rebecca was _his_ safety net. She was like a comfortable glass of beer and she was there when he needed her. Rebecca wouldn't act like she loved him and then pretend like nothing happened when the sun was up. She wasn't fire and ice, burning him up and then freezing him out. She was steady and she went after what she wanted without a thought to what anyone else cared about. Sure, like beer, she did give him a headache from time to time but the next day she was back, always cool and refreshing.

Cappie looked over at Rusty, who looked as if he decided he'd let the conversation drop for now. Cappie was thankful as he had a really weird morning and all he wanted was to get to bed.

"Come on Spitter," he said as he stood up. "I'll lend you a pair of pants."

CCCCCCCCCCCC

Rebecca slipped the door shut as quietly as possible and padded to the stairs in her bare feet, her shoes clutched tightly to her chest over the stain on her party dress. The hardwood floor was cold and it creaked under her weight as she got to the top of the stairs. She was about to take a step down but froze as a door opened from somewhere behind her.

"You don't have to sneak off," a voice said from behind her. Rebecca turned to see Evan leaning in the doorframe to his bedroom. He had put on a pair of hunter green plaid pajama pants and his arms were crossed over his bare chest.

"I didn't want to wake you," Rebecca said softly as she plastered a smile to her face. Evan slowly uncrossed his arms and came to stand in front of her.

"I'm a gentleman," he said as he took her elbow. "I'll walk you downstairs."

Rebecca snorted as she allowed herself to be turned around and led down the stairs.

"Yeah, you were a real gentleman last night," she said, not bothering to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

Evan's eyebrows rose, "Are you saying you didn't like it? Because if I'm not mistaken I recall quite a bit of"

"Okay, I admit it. It was fun," she interrupted.

There was an awkward pause as they stood at the bottom of the steps, Evan's warm hand still on Rebecca's arm.

"Look, thanks for picking me up off the floor last night," Rebecca said, meaning it in the literal and figurative sense.

After Cappie had left the house last night she didn't see the point in staying at the party. All those drunken fools were looking at her as if she had just kicked a puppy. What did she care what the Kappa Tau's thought of her? They didn't know what it was like being compared to some overrated saint wanna-be all the time. She had grabbed the fullest bottle of tequila that she could find and preceded to drink herself into oblivion as she stumbled back to her house. She knew the trouble she'd be in if she was caught drinking in public, especially after the restrictions had just been lifted, but the thought of all the people she'd piss off made her not care. Not only would she piss off Casey and Dean Bowman but it would be a serious dent in her father's image if she were arrested.

Rebecca had swallowed a nice healthy mouthful when she lost her balance and felt flat on her butt. She cradled Jose, checking to see that the bottle was okay.

"Rebecca?" A voice asked as a large shadow fell over her. She looked up and squinted past her double vision. Evan was standing over her, his hands planted on his hips, reminding her slightly of Peter Pan. She looked up at him confused as to what he was doing there but realized that she was sitting in front of the Omega Chi house.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you care?" Rebecca said defensively. She felt a little foolish as she sat on the sidewalk in a stained party dress with her hand wrapped around a liquor bottle. "You haven't even talked to me since we hooked up on rush night."

Evan looked down at his feet and Rebecca thought he might have been frowning but she couldn't tell in the darkness.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," he said as he squatted down in front of her. "I was trying so hard to make it up to Casey that I just needed to forget about you."

"Ah, there she is again. The princess, Ms. Perfect herself, Casey Cartwright," she slurred before taking a swig from her bottle. Evan reached over and grabbed the bottle cap from the grass where it had landed when Rebecca fell.

"What is it Evan? What does she have that I don't? Why did you want her more than you wanted me?"

She let him take the bottle out of her hands and watched as he screwed the cap on.

"Nothing. You're a gorgeous girl Rebecca and any guy would be lucky to have you. Casey and I had history that's all. I spent a long time and a lot of energy chasing after her. I didn't want to lose her for a girl that I didn't even know the last name of."

"So why even sleep with me at all?"

"Ahh, it was that something you have Rebecca. There was something about you that I just couldn't resist." Evan said as he stood up and set the bottle down on the pavement.

"Really?" She asked, looking up and giving him a wide smile.

"Of course," Evan said as he put his hands under Rebecca's underarms and hauled her up to a standing position, pressing her body to his own and wrapping an arm around her to keep her standing up right as he reached down for the bottle of tequila. "Don't ever let anyone make you feel like you are less than utterly beautiful and completely captivating, because you're not."

Rebecca looked up at him as she entwined her arms around his neck. His body pressed against hers was warm and she had an overwhelming desire to be touched and appreciated, which the tequila probably didn't help. She knew she should go back to the KT house and call Cappie to apologize. He wasn't the type to hold a grudge and if she told him that she was waiting for him in his bed naked, he'd be home faster than she could say 'make up sex' to appreciate her like the goddess she was. But the thing was, she didn't want to apologize.

Standing on her tippy toes, Rebecca brushed Evan's lips with hers. Taking a sharp breath in surprise, Evan tilted his head back.

"Are you sure? You're pretty drunk Rebecca."

"And I'm horny too," she purred as she moved her hand into his hair and pushed his head forward.

Their lips connected again and Evan slowly built up the kiss, taking it from soft and sweet to intense and frantic. Evan's hand grasped at her and Rebecca smiled against his mouth. His touch felt delicious and she wanted more, a lot more. She tugged suggestively at him and he responded, moving her up the walk into the house.

"It was no problem," Evan said as he let go of her elbow, bringing Rebecca back to the present. He handed her the tequila bottle that he had left sitting on the table by the stairs the night before. She walked slowly to the door, unsure of what to say.

"I won't tell anyone," Evan offered as if he sensed her unease.

"Really?" Rebecca asked dryly even though she knew that he would be true to his word. "I would have thought you'd love to rub it in Casey and Cappie's faces."

Evan shook his head and frowned slightly. "I've hurt Casey too much already and I haven't taken anything from Cappie. You're still going back to him aren't you?"

Rebecca swallowed the lump in her throat and pushed away the uneasy feelings in her stomach. She was going back to Cappie and Evan didn't need her to answer for him to know that. Without another word he opened the door for her, letting in the early morning light. It was only a little past sun up. _Good thing it's only 6:30_, Rebecca thought as she stepped out the door.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Rusty shuffled down Greek Row, his hands fastened to his waist. Cappie had lent him a pair of sweat pants to wear but they were entirely too big and they were threatening to fall to his knees if he let them go. Cappie had told him to go back down and sleep on the couch but he wasn't tired anymore. The whole business between Cappie and Casey had been bothering him. He wished those two would stop fighting it and be together. They didn't even have clue what they had. Rusty could only wish he had a fraction of the chemistry and passion that Cappie and Casey felt for each other with someone. The whole mess hadn't allowed him to go back to sleep plus he wanted to get back to his room and change his clothes before Dale woke up. The last thing he needed was another lecture on sin like the one he had gotten when he found out that Tina had given him crabs.

Rusty stopped for a moment to adjust the drawstring, tightening it as much as possible. _Good thing its only 6:30_, Rusty thought as the idea of someone he knew possibly seeing him in his Duck Dodger's boxers brought a twinge of heat to his face. Putting his hands to his waist again he pushed into motion, only to stop a moment later. He stood one house down and across the street from the Omega Chi house, which gave him a pretty good look at the door. Emerging from the house was Rebecca. She stopped and turned to look over her shoulder, giving one last look towards Evan, who stood in the doorway. Rusty wanted to hide but there was no place to go so he simply stood there as Rebecca turned around and locked eyes with him. She froze and Rusty thought he saw her mouth the word "crap."


	9. Chapter 9

Greek:

Chapter 9.

Casey jerked her head up as the door to her bedroom swung open. She quickly dropped the picture she was holding into the open shoebox at her feet, covering it with the lid.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?"

Rebecca stood in the doorway; her eyebrows rose high on her forehead. Casey sat on her bed, covered up to the waist in her quilt, leaning over an old Steve Madden shoebox. Rebecca looked down at her watch. Casey Cartwright was sitting in bed in her pajamas at 2:30 in the afternoon, an odd occurrence in it self. What made it even more unusual was the fact her eyes were watery and her face was splotchy. Someone was taking a trip down memory lane. Casey must have noticed that Rebecca was eyeing the box because she suddenly picked it up and dropped it on the floor and out of sight.

"What do you want Rebecca?" Casey asked, her voice slightly shaky.

"I just came to congratulate you."

"On what?"

Rebecca paused before answering. _On winning, of course_. It figures that that nerdy little voyeur would be standing outside the Omega Chi house as she was coming out this morning. She almost thought that it was a scary dream and that any moment she would wake up, nestled in Cappie's arms. But she realized it wasn't a dream when he came waddling up to her, holding up what looked like a pair of Cappie's pants. He had demanded to know what had happened last night. His eyes were cold and accusing, so different from Cappie's gentle pool of blue light. She had opened her mouth to tell him to go to hell but nothing came out. What could she say? Her and Cappie were over and it was his fault. No, it was really Casey's fault. She had always been like a wall between them and now she had won. Instead of answering, Rebecca had walked around Rusty and tried not to listen as he shouted after her. If you don't tell Cappie by tonight then I will, he had said.

"Your brother is a stalker," Rebecca said presently as if it was the most natural thing in the world for her to say.

"You busted into my room to congratulate me on the fact that my brother is a stalker?" When Rebecca didn't answer Casey leaned over and grabbed a manila envelope off of her nightstand. "Look, Rebecca, I've got a lot of work to do and"

"Ryan Prince is here to see you. He's waiting downstairs."

Rebecca watched as color rose into Casey's face. She looked nervous about something.

"Tell him…tell him I'm sorry, I can't come down and I'll call him in a bit. I'm not dressed and I'm not feeling well."

Casey threw herself back against her pillows after Rebecca closed the door. She was acting even more crazy than usual but Casey had too much on her mind to worry about Rebecca Logan's varying levels of insanity. A few moments later the door creaked open and Ryan's hesitant voice called her name.

"Ryan?" Casey said, rubbing her hands over her eyes and smoothing down her hair. _Thank God I brushed my teeth!_

"Hey. Rebecca said I could come up."

"Yeah, I'll bet she did. What's up?"

Ryan closed the door and moved to stand next to Casey's bed. "Nothing. I just came to see how you were. You seemed pretty freaked out last night."

"I know," she sighed. "I'm sorry, I've just got so much on my mind right now."

"Yeah, I can see that, it's the middle of the afternoon and you're still lying around in your pj's."

"Haven't you ever just wanted to stay in bed all day, wrapped up in your covers, and forget everything for a while?"

"Sure I have but I don't actually do it. I've got responsibilities and no one else is going to do my job for me."

Casey frowned a little as she let this sink in. He reminded her of Evan and his no time like the present attitude. In the beginning of their relationship she would try to make him spend the day with her in bed, just lounging around and doing nothing. He had been appalled by the idea of course and by the end she hardly ever slept late. In fact she couldn't remember the last time she had stayed in bed past 10 am.

"Plus," Ryan said, shaking Casey from her thoughts. "The Casey Cartwright I know isn't afraid to meet her problems head on."

"You really think so?"

"No, I know so. Now come on, tell me what the problem is."

Casey looked up at him. He was smiling and his eyes held the kind of loving truth that just made you feel like you could do impossible things. Casey knew it wouldn't hurt to let Ryan help her out at least with one problem. As for the other, she would just bury it with all of the other things from the past in that old shoebox underneath her bed. _At least for now_.

"Ok," Casey said smiling. She scooted herself over, giving Ryan space to sit down, and emptied the contents of the manila envelope she had been holding.

"That appointment that Evan made me is tomorrow. I wasn't going to go but I was reminded in a round about way that I'm serious about my future and my career. If I seriously want to be a lawyer I should do this."

"Okay, so what's the problem?"

"Well, I basically told Evan to go to hell and now I'm letting him help me? What does that say?"

"Casey, this is a really good opportunity for you and sometimes you just have to hold your nose and take it. It doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to."

Casey realized that he was right of course. To let her pride get the better of her and ruin her chances of getting into a really good law school would be stupid.

"You're right."

"Was that all you were worried about?" Ryan asked, touching her hand.

"No. Tomorrow Dr. Roosevelt is going to ask me what kind of law I want to study and I'll have no idea what to say. There are so many different kinds and I'm just so confused."

Ryan smiled and kicked off his Italian leather shoes. He sat back in the bed, pulling Casey with him, and reached forward grabbing one of the pamphlets.

"Then we'll figure it out together."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Rusty sat biting a fingernail on his left hand as everyone cheered. After a light cleaning up of cups, garbage, and empty bottles the guys gathered around the T.V. for a Yankees vs. Red Socks game. Rusty didn't particularly care for sports but he always tried to look like he enjoyed it. Today he had too much on his mind to enjoy anything much less make an effort.

He kept stealing sideways glances at Cappie. His big brother didn't sad, angry, or affected in anyway. He guessed that Rebecca still hadn't told him.

"What's wrong Spitter?" Cappie asked as he noticed Rusty watching him.

"What? Nothing." Rusty replied as he brought his eyes back to the screen.

"Bull shit. You've been sitting there stiffer than a Tri Pi's nipple."

Everyone except Rusty cheered again as the Yankees scored a run.

"Have you talked to Rebecca yet?" Rusty asked cautiously.

"Nooo. I sent her a text message this morning but I figured that I'd just let her calm down a bit before I actually call her."

Rusty's stomach knotted. He had told Rebecca that if she didn't tell Cappie he would. He really didn't want to do it but he couldn't let him go on not knowing what kind of person Rebecca really was. It was still early but Rusty had a feeling that Rebecca wasn't going to call or show up to tell him herself and all the waiting was making Rusty sick.

"Cap, I need to talk to you about something."

"Ah ha! I knew something was bothering you. Go ahead tell me. Is it a girl?"

Rusty shook his head. "Can we go outside or something?"

Cappie looked at the T.V. and then back at Rusty. Apparently something about Rusty helped Cappie with his decision and he got up, leading the way outside.

Rusty sat down next to Cappie on the porch steps and took a deep breath, drawing the warm air into his lungs.

"So what is it that's got you so upset?" Cappie asked

"Look I don't know how to say this, so I'm just say it." Rusty started as he looked at his feet on the step below him. "I saw Rebecca coming out of the Omega Chi house this morning. She was still wearing the same dress and Evan was closing the door and…"

"Wait. My Rebecca?"

"Yeah, she was wearing the same dress that she had on at the party and it was 6 in the morning."

"Are you saying she was with Evan?" Cappie asked, a new tightness to his voice.

"Yes. Look Cap, I'm really sorry but"

"Don't." Cappie interrupted as he stood up and went to pace back and forth on the porch. "I'm really disappointed with you Rusty."

"What?" Rusty also stood, his back facing the street.

"I know you want me to date Casey but making something up about Rebecca isn't going to get me to do that."

Rusty's eyes widened and panic filled him. "No Cappie that's not…"

"I knew this morning that you didn't agree with my decision to be with Rebecca but I didn't think that you'd make things up just to hurt me. And you couldn't be more imaginative? Evan? Come on Rusty."

"I'm not lying!" He said loudly. "Rebecca slept with Evan last night. I saw her come out of the Omega Chi house at 6:30 this morning looking guilty and Evan was behind her shutting the door, wearing only sweats. No shirt."

"What are you saying about me?" A voice from behind Rusty asked, making his stomach drop.

Rebecca stormed up the steps. "How dare you! I would never cheat on Cappie. Yes, I slept with Evan once but I didn't know he was with Casey and you've hated me ever since."

Rusty watched horrified as she turned her gaze towards Cappie. Her eyes turned soft and her voice became low and vulnerable. "You don't believe him, do you Cappie? I care about you and I would never. I'm sorry about our fight. I really am."

Cappie stepped forward as tears began coming down Rebecca's face and he pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her.

"Of course not." Cappie said into her hair before addressing Rusty in a terse voice. "Go back to your dorm Rusty. We'll talk about this later."

Cappie turned and led Rebecca into the house. As they went threw the door she looked over her shoulder at Rusty and flashed him a smile. _Bitch, should be an actor_, Rusty thought as Cappie slammed the door shut.


	10. Chapter 10

Greek:

Chapter 10.

Casey snuggled into Ryan as they looked at a pamphlet for media law. In response Ryan gave her a kiss on the forehead before asking her what she thought about it.

"This one sounds interesting and fun." Casey said as she took it and put it in her favorites stack with the criminal law, divorce law, and civil rights law.

Ryan reached out for the next one as Casey's phone rang. She sighed in apology and looked at it. It was the third time that Rusty had called. She had ignored it but he was being annoyingly persistent.

"Yes, Rusty," Casey said by way of greeting.

"Casey? I need your help."

Casey sighed heavily into the phone. Why didn't he ever call just to say hello?

"I'm a little busy at the moment. I'm gonna have to call you back."

"But Casey…"

"Bye Rusty," Casey sang as she clicked the phone shut. "Sorry. It was just my brother wanting to talk about some girl problem. Honestly, I don't know why he's in a fraternity if he can't even talk to his brothers about girls."

"Well sometimes its not always easy to talk to your brothers," Ryan said and Casey smiled at this. He knew just what to say and she liked that. It was somehow comforting to have him around, especially when she didn't have all the answers herself.

"What?" Ryan questioned. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Casey's smile widened. "Before you came I didn't have a clue what I wanted to do and now I think I can actually figure it out."

Suddenly Casey wasn't in the mood to work. She wanted to get a tub of ice cream, pop a movie into the dvd player, and snuggle up under the covers.

"Lets take a break," Casey said as she threw the covers off of her. "I'll go get the ice cream. You pick out a movie."

Ryan moved across the room to where Casey's dvd collection sat. He bent slightly ran a finger down the list of chick flicks. He would have preferred to see something like The Departed but The Notebook would just have to do. Plus girls always got all mushy during that film and maybe he could finally get Casey to relax around him. She was always so tense and she always hit the breaks when things got heavy between them.

A loud thud shook Ryan from his thoughts and he turned to see a scrawny kid picking himself up off the terrace floor. They locked eyes and the younger man gave him a questioning look as he opened the terrace door.

"Is Casey here?" He asked hesitantly.

Ryan smiled and held up the dvd case, "She went downstairs to get ice cream."

Rusty seemed to relax a bit.

"You must be Rusty. I'm Ryan." He said as he crossed the room and extended his hand. Rusty took it, "Yeah, I know who you are. What are you doing here?"

"Oh. I was helping Casey study for her interview tomorrow. We are gonna watch a movie."

There was an awkward pause as the two men waited for Casey to come back upstairs.

"Listen man, I just wanna say that I respect your sister. She is one of the most amazing people I've ever met. She doesn't know it yet but I think I'm falling for her."

Rusty's eyebrows pulled together and he opened his mouth to say something but Casey interrupted him.

"Rusty? What are you doing here?" She said, a pint of Mint Chocolate Chip in one hand and two spoons in the other.

"I need to talk to you."

Casey had never seen Rusty so upset before. His hair was far more mused than she had ever seen it, like he had been pacing back and forth, tugging at it. His eyebrows were pinched together and his mouth was drawn down into an ugly frown. Casey took a quick glance over her shoulder at Ryan who was putting the dvd into the dvd player. Casey leaned against the doorframe and looked over at Rusty who was pacing in the hallway. She glanced up and down the hall but the house was quiet. No one was home to overhear them. Casey had a bad feeling he was going to mention Jen K., since she was the only girl capable of getting her brother this worked up, and that name wasn't particularly accepted around here.

"So what's this about? What's got you so upset?"

Rusty stopped pacing and moved to stand in front of her. His silence was unnerving her and she was starting to wonder if this was more than a girl problem.

"It's about Cappie."

The floor seemed to drop out from under her and her breath whooshed out of her lungs. She wasn't expecting that. It took her several moments to realize that she wasn't on the floor but standing in the same exact spot, leaning against the door, Rusty facing her with the same frown he had had a minute ago.

"Is he hurt?" Casey managed. Her ears were ringing and her skin felt hot.

"No he's fine but…"

Casey put her hand up for Rusty to stop. Her vital signs slowly returned to her normal and her heart moved back down from her throat to her chest. She turned her head to look at Ryan again. He sat on her bed with the remote in his hand, completely unaware of the conversation.

"I'm sorry Rusty. I can't help you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Casey took a deep breath and knocked on the oak front door of the Kappa Tau house. She didn't want to be there and her stomach twisted. Her palms felt clammy and she felt like running as far away as her heeled sandals would carry her. She started to back away but before she could make it to the first step a very serious faced Beaver opened the door.

"Oh, Casey it's you," Beaver said as some of the tension drained from his body. He looked like he was ready to punch something and Casey felt a bit of relief that she wasn't the one he was expecting when he opened the door.

"Hey. What's going on?" Casey asked as she stepped into the house. It was quiet, eerily quiet. The guys were all packed into the living room, each as silent and stony faced as Beaver. Neither Rusty nor Cappie were there.

"Have you heard from Rusty?"

"Not since last night," Casey answered, feeling a knot tie itself in her stomach. "What's going on?"

Beaver looked toward Wade, who stood on the opposite side of the room next to the fireplace. He gave Beaver a quick nod and said, "She can help."

"I can help what?" Casey asked as she looked around at the concerned faces. Each one of them seemed to look hopeful all at once as if she could deliver a miracle. "Did something happen to Rusty?"

Beaver ignored her question and tugged her towards the stairs. She followed him up the stairs and onto the familiar landing. The door at the very end of the hall was closed, loud music seeping out from the cracks, disturbing the odd hush that filled the rest of the house. A wooden chair she recognized was propped up against the wall, broken and splintered. As they neared the door Beaver slowed to a halt, letting Casey go the last two feet alone.

"Keep calling Rusty. I'm sure he'd want to be here," Casey said over her shoulder before she knocked on the door.

There was a lot of noise coming from inside and Casey didn't think that Cappie had heard her knock. She wasn't sure if she should knock again and turned to look at Beaver. He stood behind her with his feet planted and arms crossed over his broad chest and it looked like it would take an F5 tornado to make him move. Casey raised her fist to knock again but the music cut off suddenly and the door swung open. Cappie stood on the other side looking mused and wild eyed. His gray tee shirt and jeans were rumpled and his hair stood up at odd angles at the back of his head.

"Hey," Casey mumbled, not really knowing why she was even there.

"Hey," he said, his gaze hard and shooting over her head at Beaver. Whatever Cappie saw behind her seemed to do the trick because he lowered his eyes to look into hers.

"You look nice," he said threw gritted teeth.

Casey looked down at herself. She had just come from her interview and was still wearing her grey cotton skirt that hit her just above the knee. She had taken off the matching blazer, revealing the black lace tank top that she had worn underneath. She had used her curling iron to place soft loose curls in her hair before she left the house. She was well aware of how she looked and the fact that Cappie noticed made her smile.

"Thanks. Are you going to let me in?" She asked although she knew she shouldn't.

Cappie's eyes shot over her head again before he stepped aside, letting her into the room and closing the door behind her with a bang.

Cappie's room was a mess as usual; the only exception being that there was not a lace thong or a naughty nurse outfit to be seen, and the chair that used to be next to the desk was missing. Casey stood close to the door, keeping her distance, while Cappie moved to sit down on the end of the bed.

"What happened?" Casey asked, although she had a pretty good idea already.

"Nothing," he said, his gaze sliding down her bare legs to her black sling back sandals and the red polish on her toenails. Casey pushed heat that shot into her abdomen away.

"Did something happen with Rebecca?"

"I thought you weren't talking to me. What are you doing here?"

Casey sighed at his change of subject and moved a little closer to him. Wade had said that she could help but she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do.

"Rusty called me selfish."

That got Cappie to look up and at least look slightly curious.

"He came to me last night asking for my help and I said I couldn't do it."

Cappie let out a sigh of his own and let his face drop into his palms.

"I'm such a douche," he said into his hands. It was so muffled, Casey had to strain to hear him.

"You'll make it right. You always do."

Silence filled the room and Casey debated whether she should crawl into Cappie's lap or quietly slip out of the room. He was hurt, she could see it in his eyes, and she wanted him to say that he needed her to hold him. She wanted him to say that he needed her to be there for him like he had been there for her. Despite the warning bells that always seemed to pop off in her head when he was around she realized that _she_ wanted to be there for him, she had _always_ wanted to be there for him. Casey let out a shakey breath and moved closer, letting one hand slip into his hair. The silky feel of it sent tingles up her arm and over her chest. Cappie picked his head up and a tangle of emotions flowed through his clear blue eyes. Casey brushed her fingertips down his temple and cheek before dropping her hand.

"What happened Cap?"

Cappie looked up at Casey and he couldn't believe the amount of emotions flowing through him all at once. He especially couldn't believe that all he wanted to do was bury his face in Casey's chest, even as he was ready to punch a hole in his door. He'd already broken his chair today and a hole in the door didn't seem like such a bad idea. Casey had asked him what happened, all while looking like sex incarnate, but he had no intention of talking about it with her. Rebecca had screwed him, or Evan rather, and he wasn't about to tell Casey that it stung more than he cared to admit.

Cappie had thought that Rebecca was different from the girl that everyone else saw. He believed her so much that he had probably screwed up his relationship with Rusty. Deep down he knew the truth. That's why while Rebecca had been in the shower this morning he had checked her phone. He hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary, no weird text messages or recent phone calls. Nothing but Evan's cell phone number in her contacts list, but that didn't mean anything. His number had been there for nearly a year. She had gotten it before she'd slept with him on rush night. That's what she'd told Cappie when he'd first discovered it. Back then they hadn't been public with their relationship and he had no right to ask her to delete it. He had pressed send and lost it when Evan had answered on the second ring.

"I thought last night was a one time deal," he had said, his tone suggesting otherwise.

Casey sat down on the bed next to him and her skirt rode up to reveal more of her creamy smooth legs. Cappie knew what would happen if he ran his tongue along the inside of her thigh and he fought really hard not to sink down to his knees and do just that.

"Rebecca cheated on you didn't she?"

"Yes." Damn it, he hadn't meant to answer her. He looked into her eyes and felt his chest tighten. Her eyes were saturated with pity, like she felt sorry for him. Like she knew what he was going through.

"I'm sorry Cap. I know it's hard." Yep, that's exactly what she thought. He wanted to wipe that pity look off her face. He could do it too. He could tell her that she couldn't feel bad for him because for the past few weeks all he's wanted to do was slip himself inside her slick, juicy center. He could tell her all the things he has thought about doing to her, starting with sucking on the tips of those perfect breasts that were threatening to pop out of her shirt.

"You don't know anything," Cappie said, launching himself off the bed. He was either going to kiss her or hit something and he knew neither of those things could be a reality.

"Evan cheated on me too. With Rebecca," she reminded him as if he could forget. No he couldn't forget that. It's the whole reason why he remembered how hot and wet she could get for him all too clearly. If it hadn't been for good old Evan it would have been a two year old memory and not a barely 7 month old memory.

"Evan is a douche and I wasn't surprised," Cappie spat back, standing with his back to her. He couldn't look at her and have this conversation. "Rebecca was...she was..."

"A spoiled brat who throws a temper tantrum when she doesn't get exactly what she wants," Casey said to his back. "You had a fight, you stormed off, and she got even. Cap, she got you right were she knew it would hurt the most."

Cappie stayed silent. That wasn't true and he knew that but there was no point in discussing it further. His relationship with Rebecca had been going no where and she had the courage to finally end it.


	12. Chapter 12

Greek:

Chapter 12.

Casey bit her lip as she eyed Cappie's ridged body standing in front of her. His arms were crossed over his chest and his back was stiff and painfully straight. She had gone too far, said too much, and he was hurt. He was hurt and she was supposed to make him better. That's what Wade had meant. That's what you did for someone you loved.

Easing herself off the bed, Casey closed the distance between them and pressed her body against Cappie's back, her arms wrapping tightly around his middle.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her apology getting tangled within her sigh of relief at being so close to him. Casey realized, in that moment, why her relationship with Ryan was never going to work, why her relationship with any guy was ultimately doomed to fail. Her body was practically humming with need and she felt heady and reckless. She could barely control her breathing as raw emotion bubbled up in her chest. Only Cappie could inspire such feelings in her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again, turning her head and placing a few light kisses on his back, apologizing for more than Rebecca's betrayal.

Cappie let out a long sigh, letting the tension drain from his body, and turned within Casey's embrace. She tried to step forward into a hug but Cappie stopped her, holding her at bay by her upper arms.

"What exactly do you want from me Casey?"

"I don't know," she said, after a pause, shaking her head several times.

"Yes you do," Cappie threw back. His voice was calm and questioning, while his eyes were hard and accusing.

"I'm afraid," she said honestly, her voice cracking as tears stung in her eyes. She was afraid to answer, she was afraid of what her answer might mean for them. She had been dancing around the answer for weeks now, ever since she had seen Evan for what he was, ever since she realized the mistake she made, and now Cappie was going to make her say it out loud. Once she said it out loud she couldn't take it back and everything would be different.

"Just say it Case." Cappie's eyes, still bathed in an intense hardness, held hers and he seemed like he would never look away. His grip tightened on her arms when she tried to pull away and he said her name again as if he was giving her one last chance to say what was stuck in the back of her throat.

She knew what she wanted to say but couldn't open her mouth to say it. She wanted to say she was in love with him and had been too afraid to admit it to herself these past two years. She wanted to say that he had to love her back. She tried to say those exact words but her mouth wouldn't open. It was somehow wired shut.

Cappie let go of her arms when she hadn't responded; his face becoming like a mask, blank, no emotion showing threw the dead pools of blue light she stared into.

"Thanks for your concern but I think I need to be alone," he started after taking a deep breath, as if she were a stranger who had given him the meaningless get back on the horse, there are more fish in the sea speech.

"I want you to want me," she blurted out, interrupting his thank you.

Cappie closed his mouth and studied Casey's face, absorbing her words. They both knew that that wasn't what he wanted to hear and Casey hoped that it would be enough. His eyes flickered hesitantly from her eyes to her mouth, as if he was trying to decide if the benefits outweighed the risks if she was lying or if she changed her mind.

Cappie reached for her, one hand easily slipping into her hair, the other going around her waist. Apparently it was enough for now. Cappie's lips captured hers, his tongue slipping into her open mouth, pulling them into an earth-shattering kiss, and suddenly Casey was falling. Falling fast and hard, clinging onto Cappie with every last bit of strength she had. He caught her between himself and the door, bringing her mind back to reality, his mouth moving down to her neck, kissing and nipping at the sensitive flesh there.

She pulled her hand threw his hair, giving it a gentle tug, as Cappie's tongue snaked out and touched her skin. A shiver went up Casey's spine, which Cappie seemed to absorb, her bodily reactions stroking the fire within him.

"I've wanted to do this since you walked in here," Cappie grunted, yanking down Casey's black tank and bra. She let out a surprised moan as he took her hard nipple into his mouth, tugging at his hair again. Another moan escaped her mouth as his tongue circled around her areola, her back arching into the hard door as he applied suction. A searing fire ran down Casey's belly and into her groin and an intense and painful pressure settled in her core.

"Cappie," she moaned. She loved being able to say his name.

"Cappie," she said again. His lips left her sensitive flesh. He applied a few heavy kisses to her already swollen lips, drawing out yet another moan before slipping his tongue in. Casey's arms entwined around his neck as her tongue touched and chased his. He tasted so familiar, like Cappie and like sex. She couldn't get enough of it, she decided as she tilted her head to the side, deepening the kiss.

Cappie's hands were all over her, caressing her hips, her breasts, her thighs. He hitched Casey's leg around his hip, making her skirt ride up. He simultaneously bit into her shoulder and pushed his hips into her. Casey gasped, almost seeing stars, as she realized the true meaning of being between a rock and a hard place. At her back was the hard door and at her front was Cappie's rock hard erection pushing at her groin, his boxers, denim jeans, and her panties, the only things separating them.

Unhooking her leg from his waist, Cappie pulled Casey away from the door stripping her of her shirt and bra before pulling his own shirt over his head and letting it fall to the floor. Casey smoothed her hands up his strong arms and over his firm chest, her eyes taking him in. She followed the short hairs down his flat abdomen until they disappeared under his pants and smiled as he took in a sharp breath when her fingers lightly brushed over the bulge in his jeans.

"I can't," Cappie grunted, pulling her against his body and slanting his mouth over hers. As he kissed her his fingers worked at the zipper of her skirt until Casey felt the cotton skirt slip from her hips and pool around her feet.

"I can't wait either," was her breathless response. She pulled back and helped him take off his jeans before crawling into the middle of the bed, lying on her back. Cappie settled between her legs and slowly pulled her panties down her legs, pausing to place kisses on her hips, thighs, and the backs of her knees.

Casey's eyes went wide and all the air whooshed out of her chest as Cappie entered her, making her feel as if she had come home after a long, long winter.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Casey half opened her eyes, her sleep muddled brain telling her only that it was night and that she was safe.

"I'm sorry I was such an asshole," Cappie said in a low voice.

Casey realized that her body was coiled around Cappie's, her head resting on his chest, which vibrated as he continued talking.

"I'm okay now," he said, his hand absent-mindedly stroking her hair. "I can't believe I almost let some chick come between us."

Casey's eyes slid closed and she fell into a dream, Cappie leading her off for a dance in the stars.


End file.
